


Olivia’s Temptation

by emilyelizaxo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Law & Order - Freeform, Rolivia, SVU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyelizaxo/pseuds/emilyelizaxo
Summary: ~title may change~Olivia Benson has her own life, she has a son she loves dearly, a job she adores and people who care for her like their her family. But now, her love life is kicking off again, and not in the way you have expected.





	Olivia’s Temptation

Waking up at 4:06AM to the sound of her phone ringing was definitely not what Olivia Benson had planned for the night. She finished her shift only two hours before because of this huge ongoing case that she and the gang finally solved. Olivia definitely deserved the sleep she was hoping to get but the police world she got into didn’t want her to sleep. 

“Ugh what now?” Olivia groggily answered the phone.  
“Sorry Liv, you’re needed.” Fin was on the end of the phone.  
“Is it that serious?”  
“Yeah, you’ll see when you get here.”  
“Fine. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” 

Olivia arrived, XL coffee in hand, there’s always one coffee stand open on her way to work that’s 24 hours, that’s New York City! 

“I’m here. What’s up?”  
“Teenage girl. Early 20s. Found in a dumpster.”  
“Raped?”  
“Yes. And...” 

Liv saw the photos of this young girl and immediately had to turn away. Never in her lifetime had she seen something so brutal. Violent. How could someone do something like that?

“When did this happen?” Liv asked Sonny.  
“Just after you left for the day, but you had a really hard day and we didn’t want to wake you. Then we found out who it was and we thought you should be here.”  
“Who was it?”  
“You know the guy with the snapback and washed out jeans? Serial rapist. The one we were so close to catching last week but missed out by a few seconds.”  
“Okay, okay. I don’t need to be reminded.”

Olivia went to her office and sat down, put her coffee on her desk and began searching through all the files on the guy who attacked this girl. It was getting late or early, depending on how Liv looked at it.  
It was almost 6:10AM, Liv had searched through only a handful of files. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. She smiled and answered. 

“Hey.” Liv smiled even thought the person on the end couldn’t see her.  
“You’re smiling, aren’t you?”  
“How did you know?”  
“I just did.”  
“Alright, don’t act so smug.”  
“Are you coming back soon?”  
“Honestly? I don’t know.” Liv sighed.  
“Big case huh?”  
“Very. You’ll see.”  
“It’s my day off today, it was meant to be yours.”  
“I know. I’m so sorry. The phone rang. I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”  
“Damn, you really know how to treat a person don’t you.”  
“If I care for them. And I do. I care for you. Listen, I’ll try to get back before 8AM. But no promises. Sorry, again.”  
“That’s okay. Work is work and I sure as hell know what it’s like in that precinct.”  
“They might call you in if it’s gets hectic.”  
“Fine by me, I’ll get to see you.”  
“Bye” Liv smiled again. 

7:25AM came around and Olivia was no closer to getting out of the damn precinct. She heard footsteps approaching her office, then a knock. 

“Come in.” Liv took off her glasses and looked up.  
“Keep the glasses on.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Carisi called me. This case is apparently heating up and they need more people on it. But that’s okay, because I get to see you.”  
“You see me everyday.”  
“But not every night. That was the first.” 

Olivia smiled again. She couldn’t help it. When she was around them she just got this feeling. She felt loved, and she hadn’t felt loved in so long. 

“Rollins? Are you in there?” Fin shouted in Liv’s office.  
“Yeah! One second.” Amanda walked over to Olivia and stood by her desk.  
“You should go, don’t want them to get suspicious.”  
“Sure. I can leave. But tonight?”  
“Tonight.” 

Before Amanda left Olivia’s office she leaned over the desk and her face was so close to hers that the hairs on the back of Liv’s neck stood up, Amanda placed her lips gently on Olivia’s and pulled away to leave.

“I’d say call me but we both know you will.” Rollins looked up and down at Liv and left.

Olivia feeling all flustered put her glasses back on and carried on reading the files on this washed out jeans guy. She couldn’t even say his name because of the horrendous violent attack he did on this young girl. She looked up and saw Amanda talking to Carisi, everyone knew that he was always flirting with Amanda, he was trying so hard to get her but Liv looking out that window and knowing that right now, in this moment, Amanda Rollins was looking at her and only her.


End file.
